


Something New

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ZTD SPOILERS, so cute, we got like nothing about maria in-game but i lowkey love this ship, yet another new years drabble; this time phi/maria!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Phi's feeling a touch overwhelmed on new year's eve, and Maria stops by to have a chat.





	

Phi was sitting the kitchen of Junpei and Akane’s apartment, separate from the rest of the party. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it there, it was just… different. Growing up, new years had always been her and her foster parents, but now she had... well, she had her birth parents, even if the circumstances that made it possible were confusing and convoluted.

Diana was nice, so nice. She was like what Phi had always secretly hoped her mother had been like; kind and attentive and willing to listen. Sigma was… well, Sigma was Sigma. Apparently not even forty-five years had been enough to really change him, despite his more cold and crass exterior he was still the same pun=spewing idiot she’d first met on rhizome nine. They’d gone out of their way for her, even offering to let her move in if she needed; but Phi had refused. They were her birth parents, and she did love them, but.. she didn’t just want to abandon her adoptive parents either.

She’d spoken with her grandmother once after the Decision game, about everything, and she hadn’t really given a clear answer. She knew about the transporters, about how Phi had been sent through time not once, but twice- but she wouldn’t say anything more than that. Phi had a sneaking suspicion as to why, but she didn’t press. 

She was deep in thoughts like these, when she heard footsteps entering the room.

“Phi? Are you alright?”

It was a bit of a surprise to find that it wasn’t Diana or Sigma coming to check on her, but Carlos’s sister, Maria. Phi shook her head, trying to dispel any worry Maria might have.

“Yeah, fine. I’m just not used to being with such a big gathering… or at least, not in non-life-or-death circumstances.”

She laughed sarcastically, but it was true. She could thank good old pop and bro for that, she thought with a roll of the eyes. Maria chuckled, smiling softly.

“Well, if you’d rather, do you want to celebrate new year’s here? We can still hear the TV, but it’ll just be us two!”

Maria took a seat beside Phi without waiting for a response, and Phi felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She sure was forwards… but Phi liked that. It was cute- not that Phi would say it, of course.

The crowd in the living room was getting louder as the clock continued to count down, while Maria and Phi just started chatting. They started with commenting on Sigma’s horrible cat tic, and how Diana seemed to find it the cutest thing; then moved on to Carlos and Junpei’s _obvious_ mutual crush, and from there they continued to talk wherever the conversation led them. 

They were deep into it, when they heard the beginning of the countdown from the living room. The two girls just smiled at each other, and Phi was about to join in, when Maria suddenly interrupted her.

“Phi, will you go out with me?”

“..One! Happy new year!”

Phi’s face lit up bright red, as Maria leant over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. She backed off just as quickly as she approached, a soft blush on her face.

“You’re just so much fun to talk to, and I always love being near you. You’re cool and funny, and…”

“…yes.”

“Huh? I couldn’t hear you…”

Phi’s blush was only growing stronger, but she pushed through it and forced herself to talk louder.

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Awesome! Aaaah, this is going to be so great!! I love you, Phi!”

Maria had practically bounced back over to Phi, giving her a tight hug, and Phi chuckled softly while hugging her back.

“I love you too, Maria.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this takes place at the same time as that junkanelos fic. Also, for some reason I imagine maria looks like Mari Ohara but with blue eyes. Probably because of the name. But anyways, I really love this ship idea??? Maria and Phi are so cute together.


End file.
